The Rogue Saber
by Rebunanta
Summary: Luke Skywalker is rebuilding the Jedi Order and searching for Force-sensitives. Han comes to him with a rumor of a mercenary called the Rogue Saber who has strange powers and uses lightsabers. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The character Kaiya, her appearance, equipment, and unique abilities belong to me

Disclaimer: The character Kaiya, her appearance, equipment, and unique abilities belong to me. Everything else belongs to George Lucas and company.

Chapter One:

CLANG! The neural disruption collar rang as it fell to the ground. The young woman rubbed her neck gingerly where the collar had chafed her tender skin. _'After a year, I'm finally free.'_ Kaiya looked over at her former 'master'. "Serves you right for turning me into your little slave," The man, Dren Seifas, had hired her as a personal assistant for his shipping business. Her assignment was to get close to him and report on his supposed illegal dealings. If necessary, she could kill him, but her clients preferred him alive for trial. Unfortunately, the rich merchant had a taste for more…unsavory practices than just bribing customs officials. She sneered at the worthless corpse on the floor. "I did learn one thing from you." She started looking for some clothing. What Seifas had her wear wasn't designed to cover anything, but to incite his lust. "I learned never to trust anyone." Oh, she learned that lesson well. The local law enforcement had hired her as an informant and spy to work in Seifas Shipping, but never tried to free her. Her boss turned her into a sex slave for him and his business partners. _'I never got caught spying; he was planning on collaring me as soon as he hired me.'_ She finally found some non-descript clothing that wouldn't turn heads. _'I need to get back to my ship and get off this moon.'_ For a freelancer like Kaiya, Nar Shaddaa offered many job opportunities. Especially since even the local police weren't above hiring 'specialists' like her. "Their just as dirty as Seifas; leaving me here to rot for a year. Good thing I got my pay up front." She muttered under her breath. She limped to the door, but stopped and glanced at her tormentor. The odd wound looked like something had literally caved in his chest. They would never trace it to her, even if they bothered. She walked out onto the ferrocrete sidewalk and disappeared into the crowds milling about during business hours.

--

Luke Skywalker looked up as a datapad was dropped onto his desk. He looked up at his long-time friend Han Solo. "What's this?"

Han sighed and looked out toward the jungles of Yavin IV. "I heard from the Princess you were lookin' for Jedi."

Luke blinked, then absently picked up the datapad and began skimming through it. "I told Leia I was looking for Force-_sensitives_, not Force-users. The Jedi were all hunted down by Darth Vader. I'm trying to rebuild the Jedi by searching for Force-sensitive individuals who can be trained as the next generation of Jedi. I've already found three or four potential candidates that I still have to look into. What you've brought, Han, is-" Luke stopped as he began reading in more detail. "Han, where did you get this?"

The former smuggler shrugged. "I was bored 'cause Leia wasn't around, so I decided I'd try my hand at lookin' for your Jedi. That datapad contains a list of people my old smuggler buddies and I thought might be what you're lookin' for. Why? Find something interesting?"

The last of the Jedi nodded as he continued reading. "There are rumors that a mercenary has 'weird powers'. Apparently, this Rogue Saber has been able to do things no one else can. One witness claims she saw the Rogue jump three stories to chase after a criminal. A medical report states that strange injuries are often present on captured or killed targets of the mercenary. The final point of interest is that the Rogue Saber carries 'blades of dark light'. Hopefully that's a lightsaber. Han, this is really good. I need to check this out." He moved to head for his X-Wing, but Han blocked his way.

"Luke, I know you're a Jedi and all, but the last known sighting of the Rogue Saber was Nar Shaddaa. The Smuggler's Moon isn't like Mos Eisley or even Jabba's palace. It's a moon of Nal Hutta. You don't want to go messing with Hutts again, do you? Besides, the last time anyone's ever seen the Rogue was a year ago. She's been missing for a long time. Most people think she's dead."

Luke stared at Han. "_Her?_ How do you know the Rogue's female?"

Han shifted a little. "I used to know the Rogue back in my smuggler days. We did a couple of jobs together with Chewie, but we never stayed in touch after I left for Tatooine."

Luke ducked around Han. "I'll be careful, Han. Don't worry. Besides, this is the best chance I've got for rebuilding the Jedi Order. I have to follow every lead." He walked over to his X-Wing. "Tell Leia I'm heading for Nar Shaddaa and I don't know when I'll be back." He powered up his ship and headed for the Smuggler's Moon.

--

Kaiya stared at the cloaked figure in front of her ship. She made sure her arm blades were strapped securely then walked toward the figure. She stopped six feet from him? Her? It? The cloak prevented her from seeing what race or gender. "What do you want?"

"You are the Rogue Saber, correct? I have a job for you."

Kaiya didn't like this. She preferred to deal with clients face to face. And that voice…it was garbled. Maybe a droid? She mentally shook her head. "Who's my client and what's the job?"

The figure seemed to go into a coughing fit, but Kaiya soon realized it was _laughing_. "Hehehe. I work for…individuals who require the death of Luke Skywalker. As for pay-"

"Hold it!" Kaiya was both worried and shocked. "Luke Skywalker? As in Rebellion Hero, Jedi Master, Killed Darth Vader Skywalker?! How do you expect me to knock off a freakin' Jedi, especially the one who killed Vader and Palpatine? No way. Find some other poor fool to kill himself. What makes you so sure I would take this job? And how would you expect me to kill him? He's a JEDI! You couldn't pay me enough credits to even think about it!"

The figure was silent after her outburst, but only for a moment. "Well, we have heard of your skills, including one that allows you to be undetected by bio-scanners. You don't seem to register on them for some unknown reason, so we believe you can avoid detection and surprise Skywalker. From what has been recorded, this 'Force' existed in all life. My employers believe your lack of detection may allow you to sneak up on Skywalker without him using his Jedi powers. The element of surprise combined with your own impressive talents should be more than enough to kill him."

Kaiya seethed. "You're insane! I'm not going to do it! I happen to enjoy living. What if your little theory is wrong? What then? I'll be fighting a Jedi with no advantage and him using the Force. Forget it! Like I said, no amount of credits could cover the risk."

"I'm afraid I can't accept that. We need you for this, Rogue. As for payment, I think you'll find this adequate compensation." The figure made some strange sounds, then Kaiya winced as she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. She put her hand up only to feel blood and a small cylinder. She pulled the object from her neck and stared at it.

"What is this?! What did you do?" She shouted at the figure.

The figure cough/laughed again. "That, my dear Rogue, is a special drug developed by the Empire for use on difficult prisoners. It is a very potent poison that causes severe pain up until death. It is slow-acting so you have time, but be assured there isn't enough time for you to get a cure. If you kill Skywalker we will give you the cure and a large amount of credits for your efforts."

Kaiya glared at the figure. "Damn you! How can I even find Skywalker? He's never in one place for too long."

"We have established four possible locations for Skywalker to appear: the Bespin mining platforms owned by Skywalker's friend Lando Calrissian, the planet Skywalker came from, Tatooine, the moon of Endor, where Skywalker killed Darth Vader and the Emperor, and Yavin IV, where Skywalker destroyed the first Death Star. I would recommend hurrying on your way; the poison is slow-acting, but the pain may soon become too much for you. You are our best chance at success. Others like Boba Fett demand too many credits, but you were a perfect choice. Besides, with your past training I'm sure you'll succeed."

Kaiya wanted to scream at her newest _client_, but doing so would serve no real purpose. She ran into her ship and began taking off. She had just put the coordinates for Bespin in the navicomputer when she felt the first bolt of pain lance up her back. She fell to the ground and shook as she tried not to scream. _'And they expect me to kill a Jedi in THIS condition?'_ She finally blacked out as her ship entered lightspeed.

--

Luke walked of one of Nar Shaddaa's more respectable landing platforms. With Artoo guarding the ship he could focus on finding the Rogue Saber. Han had provided him with a contact from his old smuggling days who might know where she was. Luke had no real information on the Rogue, not even a face. Han had never seen the Rogue's face since she always wore a mask when they met. Luke headed toward the bar Han had described, passing traders and mercenaries right and left. When he went inside he immediately noticed a human that matched the description Han gave. Luke slid into the booth across from the man. "I'm looking for information on the mercenary called the Rogue Blade. Do you know where she is?"

The man sighed, "When Solo contacted me, I dug up some info for you, but if you want to see the Rogue, you need to just pack up and head for Bespin."

"Bespin? Why?"

"The Rogue's been contacted by some shady group wantin' her to track down some poor bastard. If the Rogue's after 'im, he's dead. I was gonna see about talkin' to her, maybe setting up a meeting with you, but she left in a hurry."

Luke sighed, "So she was heading for Bespin? Any clue who this organization who hired her is? Or how about the man she's been hired to find?"

The man shrugged, "Sorry. No one knows anything about 'em. Fact is, no one's ever heard of 'em before. They just popped up a week ago, looking for the Rogue. We told them she disappeared a year ago, but it seems they were right, 'cause she showed up today at her ship. Funny thing was, when I tried contactin' her, she didn't respond. I was one of the Rogue's main middle-men for big clients, so I can't think of why she'd ignore me like that. Another weird thing was the security feed for her ship's platform was erased. The port authorities told me she blasted off without going through customs or getting clearance. All they got was a com sayin' she was headed for Bespin. It was really weird, not like the Rogue at all."

Luke stored this information away until later. "Well, thank you anyway. I'll head for Bespin and see if I can catch up." He shook the man's hand then walked out. _'Why would she head for Bespin? There's nothing out there except the mining platforms. No one could hide there for long, so what could she be looking for?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The character Kaiya, her appearance, equipment, and unique abilities belong to me

Disclaimer: The character Kaiya, her appearance, equipment, and unique abilities belong to me. Everything else belongs to George Lucas and company.

Chapter Two:

Kaiya groaned as she lifted herself into the pilot seat. "Ugh. This is not my day." She muttered crossly. She checked the navicomputer. _'Well, at least I managed to get to Bespin.'_ She moved her ship closer to Bespin and asked for landing. After getting confirmation, Kaiya landed her ship on one of the outer landing platforms of Bespin's main mining facility. _'Now where's the commons area?'_ She wandered around, greeting the Ugnaught workers politely even though her back was throbbing. _'This drug must irritate the spinal column, breaking down the nerve endings and muscles until either the victim is permanently crippled and the drug moves on to the brain, or until an antidote is administered. The longer I have this in me, the higher the chance the damage will be permanent. Damn them! This little job of theirs will take too long. I've probably only got three or four days until I'll be too weak to fight Skywalker even with surprise and some ability I may or may not have.'_ Kaiya was jerked away from her inner monologue when she bumped into someone. Kaiya looked up and saw a grizzled spacer who looked like he had one too many drinks. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just looking for someone."

The spacer grinned and leaned in close to her face. "Who're you lookin' fer, gorgeous?" He put his arm around her and led her over to a storage room that had been converted into a meeting area for visitors to the mining platforms. He gently pushed Kaiya into a seat at the bar and waived a bartender over.

Kaiya cursed under her breath. What was with this day? She's just been forced into spending time with a disgusting pig instead of looking for her informant. It was fortunate he was even here. She had never met the man personally, but the information he passed along was generally accurate. Kaiya fixed a nervous smile on her face when the bartender brought their drinks. She looked at the dark brown liquid. _'Is this liquor or bantha piss?'_ She hesitantly brought her glass to her lips and drank. God! It was _disgusting_! Kaiya worried if this stuff might actually be for the Ugnaughts rather than human consumption. She suddenly realized her drinking partner was spouting off about some bounty hunter he worked for.

"Yeah! This guy, he's the best. I've never seen 'is face, but he pays a lot for info. Fact is, he'll be calling me anytime now for some more info. With the credits he'll pay, you an' I can have some real nice quiet time, eh?" The snitch crowed aloud and leaned in closer to her neck. "Mmmm…smells nice." He was already half-dead drunk, and with this fresh batch of whatever it was, he was barely awake.

Kaiya gently pushed the man back to his own drink. She tried to glance coyly at him through her eyelashes. "So what's this rich bounty hunter's name? Maybe I know him. After all, I've met a _lot_ of different people." It sickened her to act like a whore, but if she didn't do something she would end up in this fool's bed. She was still feeling weak from the attack caused by the drug and wouldn't put up much of a fight. If she could keep him talking and drinking he would end up passing out and she could find her contact.

The current target of Kaiya's ire glanced around as if looking for spies. He leaned closer again and she fought the urge to retch at the stench of alcohol and body odor. The man whispered in her ear. "The Rogue Saber. That's who pays me."

Kaiya jerked up straight. _This_ was her informant? A fat, revolting old _rat_ of a man who looked like he couldn't spy on someone if he had a direct vidlink aimed wherever they go? She managed an expression of admiration and mindlessness as he leaned on her more and more. Suddenly the man leaned too far and he tipped out of his seat and lay there on the floor. Kaiya peered down at her informant and silently thanked whoever was listening for the favor. She pushed herself up from the bar, nodded to the bartender, and walked back to her ship. It was obvious her informant didn't have any useful information and she couldn't wait around for him to wake up. Besides, she could look into Tatooine. Rumor was Skywalker was born on that Outer Rim dirtball. She got in her ship and sped off to Tatooine. She didn't have time to talk with Spaceport Control, so she just sent her information and destination in a data burst to them. She input the coordinates into her ship and went to her bunk for some rest.

--

Luke stared at the information on the datapad the informant had given him before he left. It contained information on the Rogue Saber's last job before she vanished for a year. Apparently, she was contracted by the customs office to investigate a Dren Seifas, who owned Seifas Shipping. Seifas was under suspicion of illegal business dealings and the Rogue was hired to infiltrate his company and report on anything dirty. If necessary, she could kill him, but the officials preferred him alive for trial. However, just after the Rogue reported she had been hired and would start her investigation they lost contact. She stopped sending messages and the customs officials who hired her simply assumed she had been paid off by Seifas. Luke kept reading but this didn't tell him anything about the Rogue's abilities or current assignment. _'What's this? This isn't about the Rogue.'_ The last bit of information on the datapad was a medical report on Dren Seifas. "The body suffered severe blunt-force trauma from a single object, forming what was described as a 'crater' in the body's flesh. No potential weapon was found at the scene and no suspects were identified. However, the same wounds were found on a number of the victim's close business associates." Luke stopped reading. This was important. A physical blow so powerful it caved in part of the victim's body. No ordinary human could do so with a single blow, and there was no weapon or evidence to suggest a weapon was used. While the evidence suggested either a different species than human was the attacker or the murderer took the weapon with him, Luke was sure the Rogue with her mysterious powers was responsible. Luke just wanted to know why the Rogue disappeared for a year only to reappear and murder her assignment and his business partners. She had been out of contact for a year so the officials who hired her probably wouldn't pay her since she took so long and didn't get any evidence. Luke's train of thought was interrupted when he heard the alarm sounding. He dropped out of hyperspace and began preparations for landing on Bespin's main mining platform.

Luke got out of his X-Wing and immediately headed for controllers in charge of inbound and outbound ships. When he arrived, the man in charge confirmed his fears.

"Yeah, I know the ship. That old YT1300 blasted out of here without waiting for anyone to give confirmation. The only thing sent was a data packet with Tatooine as the destination. It was weird since the pilot was only here for a short time. She went down to the bar, had a drink, then rushed off again." The man shrugged. "I don't really want to go through the hassle of sending our ships to impound her ship. By the time we received her data burst she had already gotten past the gravity well. She was in a real hurry."

Luke thanked the man and ran back to his ship. As he was strapping in and doing pre-flight checks he pondered the Rogue's recent actions. _'Why is she rushing from planet to planet like this? This job she's been hired for…her travels must be connected to the job she was hired for. And why Tatooine, or Bespin for that matter? They're not particularly popular places to hide if she's been hired to kill someone. Tatooine only has Mos Eisley to hide in and the Bespin Mining Platforms are too small to escape in. Who is she looking for?'_ By this time Luke had launched the ship and was inputting coordinates for Tatooine. _'I guess I'll find out when I get there.'_

--

Kaiya woke to the sound of her ship's computer telling her to drop out of hyperspace. She picked herself up off the floor with a groan and managed to bring her ship out of hyperspace. Her back still hurt and she was sure she had suffered an attack while resting. Unfortunately, the pain didn't subside this time. It remained as a constantly spiking agony concentrated on her lower back. Kaiya concentrated on flying her ship to Mos Eisley Spaceport and tried to ignore the pain in her back. She landed with difficulty and walked slowly out onto the streets, heading for the cantina. _'Hopefully someone there can tell me about Skywalker. I'm not gonna last at this rate. Even if I do find Skywalker, through some miracle kill him, and get the antidote from that guy, I doubt I'll ever be able to work as a mercenary again. The damage will be permanent.'_ Kaiya's fatalistic train of thought was broken when the hairs on her neck stood up. She had always been able to tell when she was about to get into trouble; it was a sixth sense for her. _'Well,'_ Kaiya thought, _'maybe a seventh sense, since I can already move things with my mind and can't be detected by bio-sensors.'_ She stopped in the street and looked around warily. "Perfect. I just _had_ to pick the street in some gang's turf. " She muttered. She didn't have time for this! She ran back to her ship with a grimace. _'Maybe I'll just head to Yavin IV and forget about the cantina.'_ Her plan went up in flames when she got to her ship's hangar. Four dirty-looking men were waiting for her. A quick glance behind her showed three more coming up fast. Kaiya was annoyed and decided that she deserved a little time to take out her frustrations on something. It was a bonus that there were seven of them but she needed to hurry if she was going to get to Yavin IV. She grinned at the leader, who hefted a large vibro-axe he must have taken from another unsuspecting pilot. Kaiya didn't say anything, unless you counted activating her left wrist blade, which glowed the color of dark smoke. Beheading the nearest thug before the others could move, she laughed as the head rolled until it hit the leader's foot. The other six watched her warily but stood their ground. Unlike their leader, the others had a mixture of old-model blasters and vibro-blades. One also had a thermal detonator, but she wasn't going to let him use it. Kaiya sprinted toward the leader and swung her wrist blade at him from the left, scoring a small cut along his cheek before leaping over him and putting her right fist against his back. She grinned at the expressions on the other thugs' faces and activating her right blade. The dark blade pierced his heart and he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She had moved too fast for them to see and she could tell they were frightened. She chuckled. "Weapons like these are called lightsabers. However, you call clearly see these are rather dim in color. So my question is this: can this be called a lightsaber, or should I call it a _dark_saber. By the way, I think I should enlighten you. I don't know if any of you pieces of trash have ever been off planet, but I'm called the Rogue Blade. If any of you know what that means, then you should know my reputation. Now get out of my sight!" She snarled at the end and swung her lightsabers at the remaining goons. They cried out and ran back out the hangar door. Kaiya wondered for a moment if she should have spared them, but didn't bother continuing that line of thinking. She walked back to her ship and contacted Spaceport Control. _'I can afford to go through the normal routine this time. Besides, I have to let them know about those two thugs. Some one has to clean them up and I'm not doing it.'_ She began preparations for take-off and the jump to lightspeed.

--

Luke exited hyperspace and stared at his former home. Tatooine wasn't exactly his favorite planet, but the Rogue was supposed to be here. His X-Wing's long range sensor picked up a ship entering hyperspace just before it jumped. Luke cursed as the ship was identified as a YT1300. Luke flew only close enough to get a clear message to Mos Eisley's Control. When he heard the ship was heading for the Yavin system Luke sighed. _'First Bespin, then Tatooine, now Yavin. The Rogue's definitely up to something. Now I have a problem. The other planets had someone he could contact in order to find the Rogue's next destination, but there aren't any spaceports in the Yavin system. The old Rebel base has the equipment, but no one's there to monitor it. If she jumps to lightspeed again before I've contacted her, I'll have to give up and hope she contacts her informant on Nar Shaddaa.'_ He entered the coordinates for Yavin IV and followed the Rogue into hyperspace.


	3. Discontinued

Discontinued: Sorry guys, but I'm giving up on writing fanfiction. I just can't seem to get inspiration for it anymore. With school and everything, I just don't think I can give it the attention it deserves.

If any of you want to continue these, please PM me.


End file.
